dhampire court
by Adrian Ivashkov111
Summary: what would happen if the world was rid of strigoi... well the moroi would t need dhampire's anymore so what if they made there own court and there own royal families. but are the moroi completely  safe what if a whole new enemy on the verge of rising
1. Chapter 1

It was quite the explosion dead body's lie on the ground mostly strigoi, but I was scared out of my mind I needed to find lissa and Dimitri, I checked through the bond to see Lissa and Dimitri where in the apartment with Christian Adrian my mom and Abe. Lissa and Adrian were holding hands and chanting something.

I went out of her head and ran to the apartment when I opened the door Lissa was sleeping on the couch and Adrian was sleeping on the other couch and my mom, Abe, Christian and Dimitri where in the kitchen talking, but they didn't know I was there because of my awesome ninja skills

"They are actually all gone I just got a call from Hans saying that all the strigoi just dropped dead "said my mother

"This is great you guys no longer need to protect us"

"Yeah great"

"Ah guys do you think Rose is alright" of course that's what Dimitri contributes to this conversation

"Yeah of course I'm fine I'm right here"

"Roza, Rosemarie, Kiz, Buffy"

I laughed "wow you guys don't know how dorky that just sounded"

**3 months later**

I was walking along the street doing my shift which I don't know why we still did this there is obviously no more strigoi left on earth

"Guardian Hathaway you are needed in the throne room"

"Okay thank you Guardian Marx"

We walked in silence to the throne room I saw Dimitri and my mother sitting at the front so I went up to them and sat next to Dimitri,

"Hey do you guys know what this is about"

"Not a clue" they both said at the same time

"Everyone can I please have your attention"

Everyone in here was guardians so everyone quiet down instantly

"Thank you, firstly I have a couple announcements there is officially no strigoi left on the earth so the moroi council and I have decided that we shouldn't make you guys work for us anymore so we made the a royal Dhampire court in Russia and made Saint Basils into a Dhampire school, and three more things we have decided to make Dhampire Royal families which will be announced in a minute and there will be a king and a queen and lastly we have found something that allows Dhampire's to have children together"

Wow i was not expecting this and i kind of want to be a royal so i was really excited and i wonder who the king and queen will be.

"And the royal families are Hathaway, Belikov, Petrov, Hans, Ashford, Castile, Azman, Schoenberg, Stone, Tanner, Marx, and Murin."

I looked over at Dimitri wide eyed and smiled

"Well Dimitri I guess we are royals"

"Yes, yes we are

"And now it is time to announce the king and Queen the council and I have elected when we say the names I would like the new king and Queen to come up for their crowns and also 20 billion dollars. THE NEW KING AND QUEEN ARE... Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway"

I was so shocked Dimitri had to shake me to get me to come up when i finally got up there it was so weird I never once thought about this happening. We knelt down and Queen Tatiana put the crowns on our heads

"You are now officially now the king and Queen of Dhampire's please rise, and you will never kneel to anyone again" everyone went to their knees I looked at Dimitri he nodded

"Please rise" we both said at the same time

We both went back to our seats next to my mother

"Okay next will Vasilissa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov please come to the stage, now what they are about to do will make all Dhampire's able to have Children with Dhampire"

I looked over at Dimitri and he was so happy this is what we have always wanted not having to hide our relationship get married witch is not a problem because it is the expected thing to do, I smiled at him and grabbed his hand then we both looked up to see lissa and Adrian holding hands chanting things I cant understand after a few minutes I felt the familiar hot cold sensation in my lower stomach then they let go of each others hands and walked off the stage and they both came and sat beside me and Dimitri and my mother. After a couple more things the queen came up to me and Dimitri and handed us 12 envelopes and then handed us a different one with the queens stamp on it

"Here this is the money kings and queens get when the get the throne and it is roughly 20 billion dollars and then each one of these envelopes has about 5 billion in it and it is for each royal family"

Wow this is crazy right now I'm holding about 80 billion dollars that is allot of money

"oh and one more thing since you guys are the King and Queen there is a new mark we made for you guys its called the Королевский which means Royal in Russian and it is shaped like a sword that has three little stars beside it, so you will get it tomorrow here in the thrown room then you are leaving for your court so I suggest you two go pack up your room and then go to sleep because your mark ceremony will be at six then you guys are leaving at eight"

"Thank you so much for everything Queen Ivashkov"

"Please Queen Hathaway call me Tatiana"

"Well then Tatiana you can call me rose then right King Belikov?"

"Ah yes Rose and call me Dimitri"

"Alright goodnight then"

"Goodnight" I called back at her

"How about we go to lissa's house first"

"Okay and by the way you had very good manners back there Rose I'm very proud of you"

"Thanks but I have decided to only be sarcastic and rude in private because we have a whole race to run and I am a Queen and plus would we want the two Queens hating each other now would we because that could get messy"

"Ha there is the Roza we all know and love"

I laughed "well comrade I think this whole king and queen thing could work out or it could be disastrous"

"Yes you got a point there"

By this time we where lissa and Christians house I walked in to find lissa and Christian running around the house packing things into boxes

"Hey guys what are you doing"

"What you didn't think I would let you move all the way to Russia and not expect me to come would you"

"Well now that I think of it no, no you wouldn't"

She smiled at me "I can't believe you two are the King and Queen its amazing"

I could tell through the bond that she was hiding something

"Hey liss what are you hiding your blocking the bond"

"Oh my goodness Rose Today Queen Ivashkov told me that she is handing the throne over to me and I get to be queen with you in Russia isn't that awesome we are best friends and we are both Queens this is so great"

"So fire boy does that mean your going to be king of moroi"

"Yes Buffy I believe it does"

And that's basically how the rest of the nigh went lissa rambling on about how great it will be ruling side by side with Christian and Dimitri after a couple hours we went home to pack our things I didn't have much to pack because I don't have much things so it only took me an hour when I was done I hopped into bed and fell asleep instantly but of course I couldn't sleep soundly because I felt a spirit dream coming on. I was on a beautiful beach it looked like it was from Hawaii I looked down and saw that I was wearing a black bikini with a black sparkly sarong my nazar around my neck and lissa's guardian bracelet around my wrist

"Hey my little Queen Dhampire"

"Hey Adrian you know you shouldn't use so much spirit the darkness cant be good for you"

"Oh didn't lissa tell you we figured out a way to get rid of the darkness we just heal ourselves"

"Well that could explain the lack of darkness on my part"

"Yes it would oh and little Dhampire congratulations but I'm sorry my aunt won't allow me to go to Russia I am being ordered to stay here and go to Lehigh university then once I'm done I am allowed to go to Russia"

"Its okay Adrian your aunt is right you really should go to university"

"Yeah I know I should but I don't want to be away from you guys you guys are my only true friends that don't just use me for my money"

"Well think about it this way Adrian in university most people won't know who you are and there for they can't use you for you money and maybe you will even get a girl friend"

"Yeah rose I guess you are rite"

"Well good because I like being rite, and Adrian do you think you could send me back now I need a good night sleep I have to wake up early tomorrow"

"Alright I will send you back, see you tomorrow at the ceremony the whole court will be there it's your coronation"

"Okay goodnight Adrian"

"Goodnight little Dhampire"

After that he sent me out and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up to banging on the door

"Rose open up we need to get ready for the ceremony"

It was lissa and probably Mia, I groaned and got out of bed and opened the door, and I was right its was lissa and mia but also Tasha

"Hey guys what you are doing here so early" I said with a fake smile

"Well we have to get ready we only have three hours till the ceremony"

I groaned "Okay you guys can come in" lissa, Mia, and Tasha came in lissa sat her HUGE makeup bag on my dresser and put four clothing bags on my bed

"Okay no one gets to see there dresses tell we are done so rose go get in the shower"

"Yes mum"

I went into the bathroom and closed the door turned in the shower and got in when I was done grabbed my robe and my toothbrush I put the robe on and brushed my teeth put my tooth brush in my suitcase and went out to see lissa she was all ready the makeup she was going to use the hair product and blow drier and irons where all laid out nicely in front of my mirror

"Sit down rose" she instructed

"Okay" and I went to sit in the chair then she turned I around

"No looking tell in done"

After what seemed like hours she was finally done my hair and makeup and Tasha and Mia where already done and in there dresses now I needed to get dressed and so did lissa since she already did her hair and makeup before she came she went and grabbed the dress and she apparently got me a new bra and underwear to so I put them on and looked in the mirror I looked amazing my hair was in waves down my back and my makeup was very light the way I liked it and the dress was the most amazing dress I have ever seen it was knee length black silk that flowed and I looked like it was made for me

"Wow liss I love it"

"Don't thank me thank Dimitri he's the one that picked it out and bought it"

"Really" then out of no where I felt arms go around me and I instantly knew it was Dimitri

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Roza"

I turned around to face him he was wearing a black suit with a silk black shirt that matched my dress,

"You know I could get used to you wearing a suit"

"Well you better get used to it fast because I will probably have to wear them more often now" after that we left for the ceremony and on the way there I saw…


	2. Chapter 2

We left for the ceremony and on the way there i saw Stan Alto haha i can't wait to rub it in his face.

"Hello Stanny boy how are you"

"Hathaway you cannot speak to me like that"

"Ooh i guess you didn't hear I'm your queen so that means i can talk to you whatever way i want" and very childishly i stuck my tongue out at him

"Roza don't be rude"

"Belikov that is no way to talk to the queen"

"Haha Stan you crack me up he is the king he can talk to me whichever way he wants"

He started hyperventilating "Belikov, Hathaway, king, Queen" then he fainted

"Wow I always knew he wasn't the strongest guardian around but i never knew he was that weak"

"Comrade i always knew he was this week, well we better get to the ceremony wouldn't want to be late"

"What about him"

"Ah just leave him he will wake up in a few minutes anyway"

"Roza you need to lighten up on him i know he was very rude to you in school but remember you're the queen and you have to treat him Farley" damn i hate it when he is rite so i bent down beside Stan and started shaking him

"Stanny boy it's time to get up you're going to be late for the ceremony" he still wasn't wakening up so i decided to pull out the big guns

"Stan it's your mommy you need to get up you don't want to be late do you" and that got him up

"Momma where's momma" then he glared at me then he realized what he was doing

"Ah sorry queen Hathaway and King Belikov"

"Stan we are going to forget about what happened in school and we are going to start over so you can call me Rose"

"And you can call me Dimitri"

"Okay lets go you don't want to be late for your own ceremony"

He got up and we all walked in Dimitri and i had thrones put in the throne room for when we visit so we had to sit in them beside Tatiana.

"Okay everyone we have two things today at this ceremony we are crowning the new king and queen of dhampire's but i am also stepping down and giving my place to Vasilissa Dragomir, would Vasilissa please come and take my place up here" lissa came up and sat in the throne and Tatiana stood and started the ceremony

About halfway through they got the tattoo people to give us our marks and then Tatiana put the crowns on our heads and then we had to leave because the plane was leaving which i am thankful for because that was the most boring thing i have ever had to do

Once we got on one of the courts private planes and sat down i started thinking about what happened and it started to sink in that i was queen and Dimitri was king and we could have kids together and get married and be happy.

"So what are we going to do when we get to Russia?" i asked

"I was thinking we could go stay in Baia for a few days would you like to do that?"

"I would love to"

"Okay it's settled we will go to court gets settled and then we go and visit them"

"Alright sounds good"

The rest of the plane ride was pretty uneventful about halfway through i fell asleep on Dimitri's shoulder

My dream was bright i was in a meadow and i knew it was a spirit dream

"Adrian come out come out where ever you are"

"Rose it's me not Adrian" i turned around and found lissa standing there

"Oh hey Liss how are you"

"I'm good trying to get used to being queen how about you are you in Russia yet how are you likening being queen?"

"I'm great Liss I have everything i have ever wanted your safe I'm with Dimitri we are able to have children and get married I'm just so happy and everything will be complete when you come here next month"

"I know I'm so excited and guess what the novices at the school get to continue their training"

"That's great i was worried they would stop because you never know what could happen, oh and how are you and fireboy doing"

"We are doing well this whole strigoi disappearance has made him a respectable royal again and he is going to be king"

"Tell him i say hi" and then the dream started flickering

"Oh it looks like your wakening up Bye rose see you soon"

"Bye Liss love you see you soon"

I woke up to Dimitri shaking me

"Roza we are here"

"okay" i replied still too tired to talk in complete sentences, I got up grabbed my carryon bag and then started walking I'm guessing i looked pathetic because dimitri took my bag out of my hands and picked me up and carried me off the plane and put me in the car by the time we got to the court i was fully awake, dimitri and i have to go to our house designers so when we get back from Baia it will be ready and we also have to designee lissa and Christian's room for when they come

When we got to our house there was a whole team of people painters, curtain designers and others

Dimitri and i went and sat down they started showing us magazines and samples of things, in the end we chose our theme to be red and black because they went together well and black was his favourite color and red was mine.

We were leaving to go to Baia because we had no wear to sleep and our bags were never unpacked.

About 3 and a half hours later we where there and Dimitri's family didn't know he was alive again and they didn't know about the dhampire's being royal and i was wearing a red dress and dimitri was still wearing his suit so they are probably going to be wondering what's wrong.

So we went up and knocked on the door a few seconds Vika came and opened the door and screamed and ran, Dimitri and I went inside to see Olena and Yeva come around the corner Olena screamed and Yeva gave us a knowing look

"Olena he's not a strigoi"

"How is that possible unless you lied to us?"

"i didn't lie he used to be a strigoi, lissa and i saved him i figured out it is possible to save him if a spirit user staked him with a spirit infused stake then lissa staked him"

Then they all ran at us at full force hugging us saying they missed us, the only one who wasn't was viktoria, so i broke out of the hug and walked over to her

"I am sorry Viktoria i shouldn't have messed with your life I should have realized that you can take care of yourself"

"No Rose I'm sorry you where right he was the one that got Sonya pregnant and after Zemy's Guardians kicked him out i never saw him again, please forgive me I was wrong and i am so sorry"

"Vika I'm not mad at you I never was"

"Really" she smiled at me

"Yes, and Dimitri and I have something to announce all strigoi are gone Adrian and lissa have banished them from the face of the earth, so the moroi no longer need us so there are now dhampire royals and king and queen"

"Who are the royals" asked Karolina

"The royal families are Hathaway, Belikov, Petrov, croft, Ashford, Castile, Azman, Schoenberg, Stone, Tanner, Marx, and Murin."

They all squealed

"Who are the king and queen" asked Sonya

Dimitri and i looked at each other

"We are" we said together

They all stared wide eyed

"That means we get to vote who the princess is"

We all sat in the living room and an hour later they decided that Vika will now be Princess Viktoria Belikova.


	3. Chapter 3

**this is a short chapter**

After the meeting we decided to have dinner then Vik and I are going shopping, for dinner Olena made some steak and black bread and it was amazing and for dessert we had some pie

Vik and i went up stairs to get our bags and I had to change out of this dress. I decided to go with the cute hippie look so i put on a mid thigh length orange and brown and blue patterned v-neck dress with black spandex leggings with some brown leather boots. Then i put my hair into one lose braid at the side with some pieces loose and for makeup i just got on some gold eye shadow with some mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided i looked good enough grabbed my bag then went out into the hallway to meet Vika.

When i got out there i saw Vik she was wearing black skinny jeans a red tank top with a black leather jacket and black ankle boots.

"Wow it looks like we traded places today usually I am the one dressed in leather jackets and you are the one wearing a dress"

"Yeah i guess this look has grown on me since you where here last"

"Well are you ready to go"

"Yep"

We went outside and got into mine and Dimitri's black camaro

"Wow this is an amazing car"

"Thanks lissa got it for us a coronation present"

I drove to the mall and when we got out there was people with cameras every where

"Queen Hathaway, Princess Belikov smile"

We started pushing through the crowd into the mall and told some guardians about the problem (just because there are no strigoi doesn't mean they don't need guardians there are still other dangers out there) so they went and took care of it and Vik and i shopped till we dropped


End file.
